fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Halliwell Manor
The Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located at 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898 and was rebuilt in 1906. The manor has been in The Warren Line for five generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife, P. Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for The Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. It is also the home of the Twice-Blessed Children and the meeting place for the Fated Ones. History The Nexus Since the Halliwell Manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it is located on top of a Spiritual Nexus. These five essential life elements are the San Francisco Bay (Water), the Potrero Natural Hot Springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth) and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, these five points form a pentagram with the Manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus but a Wiccan symbol. The Nexus is a neutral source of power that could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents bought the area and built the manor over over the Nexus to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters and generations to come. For this reason, good would always go on as long as the sisters were in control of the manor. However, if the manor is overtaken by evil, it would gain control over the Nexus and evil would spread. As the Nexus is a neutral force, those born on top the Nexus are more easily swayed by the forces of good and evil. Residents Currently * Piper Halliwell * Leo Wyatt * Chris Halliwell * Melinda Halliwell Formerly Notable Events Notable events that took place at the Halliwell Manor are listed below. These are events that happened in both Fated and Charmed respectively |-|General = * Paige's birthday celebration is held, which results in demons attacking. Paige, Prue, and Sierra die, which prompts Kathrine, Chris, and Parker to go back in time and fix it. They eventually succeed, and everything is returned to normal.Pilot: Witches Way * The Manor becomes overrun with Magical Creatures during the Magical Blackout.Don't Mess With Magic * The Power of Three is reconstituted by Prue Halliwell.A Visit To Another Time |-|Notable Vanquishes = :Throughout Charmed series: * Shax * Belthazor * The Source of All Evil * Cole Turner * Zankou |-|Deaths = * P. Russell (1920s) * Allen Halliwell (1967) * Penny Halliwell (1998) * Andy Trudeau (1999) * Prudence Halliwell (2001) * Dark-Future Chris Halliwell (2004) |-|Births = * Phoebe Halliwell (1975) * Wyatt Halliwell (2003) * Parker Halliwell (2009) |-|Weddings = * Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt * Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Other Versions The Manor in the past, alternate realities, and alternate timelines. |-|1920s= In the 1920's, the Charmed Ones' great-grandmother, P. Baxter operated a speakeasy out of the manor with her husband Gordon Johnson. She owned the Manor together with her cousins P. Bowen and P. Russell. Bowen was a celebrated photographer who had people lined up to get their portraits taken by her in the manor. Russell told people's fortunes and did certain magic for people for a price. In 1924, Baxter and Bowen killed Russell in the manor after she turned evil and tried to kill them for their powers with her warlock lover, Anton. |-|1960s= In 1967, when Penny and Allen Halliwell were leaders in the peace-loving community, the manor was used as a hippie commune, where Witches and Whitelighters would hang out and perform magic. Leo Wyatt frequented the Manor during this time. Penny and Allen were planning to hold a magical be-in where the witches in attendance would tap into the power of the Nexus to "ride the magical wave". Unfortunately, Penny's friend Robin allowed her warlock boyfriend, Nigel, to attack and kill Allen. Afterward, Penny vanquished both of them and became a powerful and determined witch. |-|Mental Hospital= In 2001, in order to get Piper to relinquish the powers of the Charmed Ones, the Source of All Evil kidnapped her and placed her inside an illusion in her mind. In her delusion, she became a patient in a mental hospital, which was located in the manor. After manipulation by the Source, Piper was driven to giving up her powers, though she was stopped in time by Leo and her sisters. |-|Alternate Reality= In 2003, in a twisted attempt to win Phoebe back, Cole accepted the offer to become an Avatar, giving him the power to alter reality. He created a new reality where Piper and Phoebe had never met Paige, thus ensuring the Charmed Ones were never reconstituted. However, Paige accidentally wound up in the new reality as well and managed to reunite her sisters and Phoebe vanquished Cole once and for all. In this reality, the manor was controlled by Cole and his demons, with Phoebe being stuck in the manor and a loveless marriage. |-|Dark Future= In 2003, it is revealed by Chris Halliwell, that Wyatt Halliwell would turn evil in the future and ruled the entire city of San Francisco after magic was exposed. Wyatt had transformed the manor into a museum to show the power from which he came. The manor was filled with several memorabilia of important events in the lives of the Charmed Ones and tours were given to mortals. |-|2006 = In 2006, a battle between Christy and Billie Jenkins and the Halliwell Sisters was fought. In the progress, both respective sisters had obtained the powerful force, known as the Hollow, to destroy each other. However, the clash of their powers destroyed the manor in a huge explosion, killing everyone except Piper and Billie. Both sisters then set out to change the past and save their respective sisters. Piper and her family managed to prevent the manor from being destroyed in a new timeline by returning the Hollow to its burial ground. The Ultimate Battle was later won when Billie realized she was being manipulated, and joined the Charmed Ones to vanquish Christy and the Triad. Door Tradition A trademark of Charmed is that the front door is magically closed at the end of each season. This tradition started in both the unaired and aired pilot by Prudence Halliwell. Ever since every season finale ended with the door magically being closed. This tradition is said to be kept during Fated, although it was not seen in the pilot. Notes and Trivia * Throughout the series, there is a running gag that the Grandfather Clock in the foyer is constantly being destroyed, and having to be repaired. * A dollhouse replica of Halliwell Manor was constructed by Penny Halliwell. * The Halliwell Manor exists in both the Spiritual and Ancestral Plane. * Prudence and Grams both died in the house. * Many bedrooms had a number of owners. ** The Master bedroom was used by Penny, Patty and Victor, Prudence, and currently Piper and Leo. ** The second bedroom was originally Piper's, then Prudence's. After Prudence's death, Paige took the room. The room was shared by Wyatt and Chris. It is currently occupied by Chris. ** The third bedroom belonged to Phoebe until she moved out. Then, it was temporarily given to Billie and momentarily, Cristy. It is currently occupied by Melinda. * The "door tradition" started in the foyer of the house. * The attic holds the Book of Shadows, potion viles, and other magical items. * The Ultimate Battle was fought in the dining room and the sunroom. Gallery Piper Bedroom.png|Piper in her Bedroom Chris Bedroom.jpg|Chris' Bedroom Melinda Bedroom.jpg|Melinda's Room Halliwell Manor Entry Way.jpg|Entry Way Halliwell Manor Kitchen.jpg|The Kitchen Halliwell Manor Dining Room.jpg|Dining Room Halliwell Manor Sun Room.jpg|Sun Room Halliwell Manor Sitting Room.png|Sitting Room Halliwell Manor Garden.jpg|Garden References Category:Fated Category:Home Category:Location